


Cats, Ladybugs, and Lois Lane

by Riotingredd (IvoryCrow)



Series: Girls like Girls (And Boys) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/Riotingredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine, Alya tries to convince herself. Just another day where she gets kidnapped by an akuma. </p><p>In which a realization dawns on Alya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Ladybugs, and Lois Lane

Sometimes, Alya thinks that maybe it was her tendencies to be in the center of a riot that gets her into trouble. That maybe, _just maybe_ , she should try to stay on the side lines once in a while. So she wouldn’t end up in these kinds of situations such as, high on the Eiffel Tower, above her beloved city in the hands of a crazed Gorilla akuma. As if this was some weird modern remake of King Kong except in Paris.

She knew in the pit of her stomach that today was just not going to be a good day from the beginning. Adrien was already gone for a morning photoshoot by the time she had woken up. Marinette didn’t even notice in her deep sleep. Tikki was sweet enough to start the coffee maker for her but she forgot to grab the mug before heading out. Now, her hair was already a mess from the wind and she about twenty minutes late to her ‘Professional Writing’ class.

But it’s fine. Totally, completely _fine_.

Alya rolled her head to the side to stare blankly at the oversized monkey.

“Hey listen, Hawkmoth, it’s about 7 a.m. I have school to go to and I mean, when I was younger – this was a great No-school Pass, but it has been years.” She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Let it go, man.”

The akuma snarls, releasing a shout, and she raises her hands in defense.

“I‘m just saying,” She rolls her eyes. In the back of her mind, she can picture Marinette groggily waking to Tikki’s calls. Perhaps Alya should’ve woken her up this morning, but it’s not like it’s her fault. She didn’t know this would happen despite the fact that she somehow always ends up in or near these situations. Sure she saw the angry man clench his fist and could almost feel the radiation of darkness swirling towards him. They didn’t have to know that she kind of deliberately stayed around, hoping for a new article for the Ladyblog.  

From the corner of her eye, she sees the red suit. With a grin, she leans forward, “Since we’re here, would you like to give me an exclusive interview?”

The hand around her waist lets go and the scream catches in her throat as she starts to drop. She’s falling and the feeling of panic rises in her chest but she knows, _she believes_ –

An arm wraps around her and Chat Noir gives her a sly smile as the yo-yo around his chest pulls him back towards the tower. They swing under the iron bars and Ladybug releases her hold on them. He keeps her in his arms as he drops softly on his feet, with a Cheshire grin on his face.

“I didn’t know you’d be falling for me so fast, darling.”

Alya knows patience. She knows love and friendship and Adrien’s _freaking_ terrible puns. She stares at him, despite the instinctual terror of being dropped from the top of the tower a split second ago, she manages her infamous unimpressed look. She’s been through enough of these attacks to just trust in them.

It’s the quiet drop of someone behind her that has her turn her head and arms are thrown around her. Ladybug hugs her tightly, burying her face against her neck and Alya leans into her for comfort. Chat Noir has a hand pressed to her hip and brushes her hair from her shoulder with a small smile. 

The heroine pulls away and she inspects her lover for any wounds, “Did he hurt you?” The worry is evident in her voice and Alya smiles fondly, shaking her head.

“I’m fine. Go get ‘em tiger.”

Ladybug bites her lip, chewing at it and Alya makes a note to scold her about that habit, but she nods, sharing a look with Chat Noir. They launch themselves upwards, climbing the tower to face the akuma and a single realization dawns on Alya.

-

“I’m your Lois Lane!” She declares around the dinner table. Adrien coughs, hitting his chest to avoid choking. Marinette spits out water and follows with a flurry of coughs. The television set continues to play in the background but neither of them are listening. Their girlfriend wiggles her eyebrows, “Like you guys are my Superman. And I’m your Lois Lane!”

“She’s kind of right.” Plagg echoes with an approving nod and Alya feeds him another piece of Camembert. Adrien thinks to himself that Plagg will one day leave him for the brunette and the amount of cheese she gives him. Tikki giggles beside the cat, nodding in agreement with a cute smile.

Marinette manages to finally find her voice, “What makes you say that?”

“Well, I’m a reporter.” Alya lists, “I’m also the girlfriend of two superheroes. And I’m amazing, which hopefully will allow me to one day be Superwoman too.” Her girlfriend pales and she laughs. “Now you know how I worry when I leave you two fighting!”

“Darling, you can be the Lois Lane to my Clark Kent anytime.” Adrien gives a cheesy smirk and Alya looks away in mock disgust before giggling.

“Then she can be my Superwoman, kitty.” Marinette winks and Adrien flushes as Plagg cackles at that, giving her a high-five.

“You wound me, my lady. I didn’t realize you like tights so much.” He raises his glass, a challenge written on his lips.

She points to herself in disbelief, “Me? Never. Atleast, not as much as you like _wearing_ it!” Alya snorts and snickers behind her hand.

“Both of you are gross. And I hope you know it.”

Alya sits up suddenly with an idea, hitting her knee against the table and lets out a low hiss. The duo go to stand but she waves their concern away, her cheeks reddening. “I have this thing I wanna do with that in mind. With either of you. Or both.”

Marinette and Adrien glance at each other with raised eyebrows and he motion her to go forward. In her mind, she knows that _this_ is what it means to love. That she can put all her trust in them and they'd never hurt her on purpose. She can see the fond look in his eyes when he looks at Marinette and she wonders when that same look started being directed at her as well. She can see Marinette's overflowing heart, full of love to give. And she knows that she's willing to do anything to protect that. _To protect this_. 

“As the significant other of a hero, or heroes in this case, I demand,” She pauses for effect and her mouth spreads into a wicked grin, “A _Spiderman_ kiss.”

-

_Two very, very flushed red heroes_

“She’s your girlfriend!”

“She’s yours too!”

“One of you better kiss me right now or I will not hesitate to make you both sleep in the living room.”

_And their Lois Lane._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Lois Lane becomes Superwoman in some of the comics. But I have no clue if that's still canon or not lol. I never know with comics man.  
> I'm a sucker for this OT3.


End file.
